leave the time behind us
by oreoivory
Summary: Ada jutaan detik yang bisa membawa berbagai kemungkinan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa bersiap menghadapi resikonya. [For Sasuke Birthday]


oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

leave the time behind us

oleh oreoivory

oOo

Waktu Sasuke telah lama berhenti. Detik-detik yang kemudian terjadi tak pernah ia hitung hingga hari-hari berlalu dan era berganti. Masa-masa yang telah bergulir tak lagi memiliki makna. Segalanya terasa semu dan tidak benar-benar nyata.

Maka, ketika Sakura melantunkan nada-nada sumbang, membawa kue tart yang coreng moreng dengan hiasan yang kacau balau dan lilin-lilin yang tersebar malang melintang, berdempet-dempetan di atasnya, ia tentu terkejut. Sudah lama sekali, hingga Sasuke lupa, sebab ia telah meletakan hal-hal semacam itu di balik punggungnya. Baginya kelahirannya dan tahun-tahun yang sudah ia lalui hanya angka. Esensinya telah hilang bersama detak jantung Sasuke itu sendiri.

"Tiup lilinnya, Sasuke!"

Barangkali jika Sakura tidak berhenti bernyanyi dan menegurnya dengan pelototan tajam, Sasuke akan terus membeku. Ia akan terus terpaku bersama pikiran yang berdansa mengaburkan realitas di sekitarnya. Ia begitu terjebak di ruang memori hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sudah lama sekali. Ingatannya tergores atau sudah lapuk dan termakan usia. Ulang tahunnya yang terakhir sudah terjadi beberapa abad yang lalu. Perayaannya tentu bukan dengan cara _millenial_ seperti yang Sakura saat ini lakukan.

"Oh, buat keinginan terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Satu hembusan udara langsung mematikan api dan menjadikannya kepulan asap. Lilin telah padam meninggalkan kue untuk ritual berikutnya. Sasuke tahu kue itu hanya simbolik karena dia tentu tidak akan memakannya. Tidak bisa maksudnya. Makanan manusia terasa seperti sampah.

Ternyata tidak ada ritual potong kue. Sakura meletakkan kue itu di atas nakasnya.

"Tahu tidak? Tadi waktu aku pesan kuenya, aku kelepasan bicara. Aku pesan kue dengan lilin angka yang nominalnya bikin kaget si penjual. Aku buru-buru bilang dia salah dengar dan menyuruhnya menemui dokter spesialis THT, mungkin saja dia mengalami gejala tuli. Aku kan berniat baik. Dia malah marah dan memberikan kue pesananku dengan kasar tanpa lilin," celoteh Sakura dengan cemberut.

"Lalu darimana kau dapat lilin-lilin itu?" tunjuk Sasuke pada lilin yang telah padam di atas kue.

"Aku membelinya di toserba. Aku beli lilin batangan kecil satu dus. Ternyata kuenya tidak muat karena terlalu kecil. Dan juga aku malas menghitung satu-satu. Tiap kali mencapai seratus, aku kehilangan hitungan lagi. Aku frustrasi, jadi aku tancapkan saja sesuka hati."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura selalu berada di jalur yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu seluk beluk otaknya. Pemikirannya kadang sulit dicerna dan terkesan aneh. Kata-kata yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya murni berisi kepolosan yang biasanya dibalut oleh sinisme, sarkas, dan juga komentar-komentar pedas.

"Kau membuat permohonan apa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Mata hijau besarnya bersinar menatap Sasuke menantikan jawab.

Jemari Sasuke menyelipkan poni-poni Sakura yang berantakan ke belakang telinga. "Aku berharap semoga kau akan mencintaiku selamanya," katanya.

Raut muka Sakura begitu cepat berganti, dari antusias menjadi merenung. Ada kesenduan yang menyaru dengan kepedihan di antara pandangannya yang mengawang jauh ke ujung perlintasan tanpa batas. "Kupikir permintaanmu tidak bakal terkabul," ujarnya mengalihkan pandangan. Sakura hanya tidak bisa menatap Sasuke sedetik lebih lama lagi. Kesanggupannya sedang diuji. Karena bisa jadi, emosinya tidak bakal tertahan dan akan meledak.

Sasuke menjadi muram beku. Jawaban Sakura adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya. Ia tersenyum penuh ironi. Memangnya Sakura akan terus mencintai makhluk sepertimu? Kau monster! Pikiran Sasuke membentuk spekulasi-spekulasi bertabur pesimis.

"Sasuke, cinta itu penuh resiko. Kalau kau siap mencintai, kau juga harus selalu siap menghadapi resikonya." Sakura tiba-tiba merobek keheningan yang sempat menjadi tabir di antara mereka. Topiknya beralih dengan begitu cepat, pikir Sasuke.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke lebih memilih memperhatikan Sakura yang atensinya sendiri mengambang ke balik selapis kaca jendela yang menyajikan langit malam.

"Aku sedang mengambil resiko itu," lanjutnya. Sakura menoleh, memberanikan diri merangkum wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pernah minta diubah menjadi _vampire_. Aku akan selalu menjadi manusia dan akan mencintaimu dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah selamanya mencintaimu sebab bisa saja sewaktu-waktu aku mati."

Ternyata imaji-imaji Sasuke tentang Sakura yang muak kepadanya adalah kesalahan. Sakura hanya berpikir bahwa kematian membuatnya tak bisa selamanya mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mengambil resiko tidak akan dicintai olehmu ketika aku menua."

Sasuke akan menyanggah. Dia bisa mencintai Sakura dalam keadaan apapun. "Dan kau juga akan mengambil resiko untuk itu." Sakura memotong sebelum Sasuke menyelanya.

"Kau akan beresiko kehilangan aku kapan saja. Beresiko akan berhenti aku cintai ketika maut datang menjemputku."

Meski, Sasuke sudah tegas bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meracuni darah Sakura untuk menjadikannya abadi, tetap saja ada pisau-pisau imajiner yang menyayat tubuhnya. Sensasi sakit itu menjalar dari saraf-saraf sensorinya merambat hingga otak. Ia begitu tidak berdaya setiap kata kematian membayangi Sakura penuh terror, setiap benaknya mengambarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ajal yang sewaktu-waktu berkunjung.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang, besok, lusa, bahkan setelah kamu akan pergi dari dunia. Aku akan mencintaimu tahun ini, tahun depan, hingga jagad raya sudah kehabisan wakt, binasa. Jangan meragukan perasaanku Sakura." Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura, menautkan jari-jari mereka dalam genggaman menghapus ketegangan. Ada perasaan-perasan rapuh yang butuh dikuatkan dalam gestur familiar dan sederhana itu. Berharap agar ikatan jemari mereka mampu merekatkan hati yang tadi sempat retak, jatuh bersepaian.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, _boy_! Apa di ulang tahunmu yang berikutnya kata-katamu adalah kebenaran." Sakura menyeringai, ada tantangan dalam suara dan tatapannya.

" _Well_ , bisakah urusan sialan soal masa depan diurus nanti? Karena ada masa sekarang yang butuh perhatian kita." Nada Sakura sensual, mengundang, sedang alisnya naik turun mengandung isyarat bersama binar mata yang nakal menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat tersenyum sesaat, sebelum bibir Sakura menghapusnya dalam ciuman-ciuman penuh hasrat. Sejenak kekhawatiran mereka akan masa-masa mendatang terlupakan. Begitu juga kue ulang tahun yang membisu tersudut di atas nakas. Ada banyak hal yang ingin meraka hempas. Esok biarkanlah menjadi esok, sebab malam ini masih panjang.

oOo

END

oOo

A.N : Happy Birthday Papa Suke. Aku nulis kegajean lagi wkwk. Yang penting ngarsip di ultahmu biarpun nyepam. Dan aku bikin karakter Sakura gak mau jadi vampire. prinsip hidup Sakura kuat. Aku lagi suka-sukanya sama karakter cewe yg kuat dan penuh , slamat baca ^^ (kalau ada yang mau, dan terima kasih.)


End file.
